


Don't Wanna Be Puppy Chow

by BunnyBlubzz



Series: When Men Are Bad and Children are Quiet [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bad fucking things, Child Abuse, Cult Mention, Death of an animal, F/M, Just... Don't read if you aren't into feeling sick and sad, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Religious Guilt, beastiality, copefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlubzz/pseuds/BunnyBlubzz
Summary: A year after the death of Davey Max is feeling the itch. He needs more, he'd had a taste, but that's never enough. His new target is Gwen, a young girl who is easily persuaded to be quiet about what is going on behind closed doors. While he can't kill her, he can have as much fun as possible, after all he's gotten away with it once before.





	1. They Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in the Discord who I love like my family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+the+Discord+who+I+love+like+my+family).



> I wasn't originally going to continue this... But I've been having a lot of feelings lately.. I need to get them down and out. 
> 
> Before I get those comments telling me that this makes me a horrible person and that I'm 'glorifying abuse' for my page, I need to say that what happens here. The feelings, the scenery, the time. It's all me. 
> 
> I'm not glorifying. I'm getting this all off my chest. 
> 
> While things were altered and added to fit the story, that doesn't mean that I didn't experience them. 
> 
> I remember the bathroom. I remember the rape. I remember the hugs. I remember the kids my age. I remember the threat of the dogs. And while there is still so much I don't remember I'm filling this in to help... Make sense of everything. 
> 
> It's not Gwen's fault. This is, at the end of the day, about how Max is a bad person.
> 
> There will be one more. One more after this and then it'll be over. Not to say I wont continue to write things like this, I'll just be done with this storyline.

She could still feel his hands on her chest as she scrubbed every part of her body that he touched. The steam and heat of the room made her head spin a bit as tears clouded her vision and her nose became stuffy. Coming to camp had never been an idea of hers, but with the divorce her parents figured a few weeks away from them would keep her from getting hurt in the midst of all of the craziness.

They were wrong.

Gwen can remember others touching her, telling her that they were only hugging her and that family was allowed to hug. But Max didn’t hug her. Max grabbed and shook and hit. Max did bad things that made her feel vulnerable and scared. When he was done he’d kicked her towards the door, tell her she needed to get out of his sight before her hurt her too bad. 

Gwen was a sorry excuse for the boy in the woods, Max knew that. But she was there and she wasn’t going to talk. The other kids were vibrant. They confided in each other and participated happily with whatever activities Nikki and Neil planned. Gwen was different, she was quiet and didn’t socialize. She had that… That aura about her, just screamed ‘rape me’. Didn’t even fight back when he cornered her in the bathroom, just looked up with big eyes and a confused expression.

She was too scared to scream. Too scared to fight. At first Max was slow, told her that she was pretty, prettier than the other campers. Why else would he be pulling down her pants. At first she smiled. That nervous smile she gave her grandpa or her uncle when they ‘hugged’ her. But once Max slipped a finger along her she stopped smiling. He wasn’t family. She wasn’t supposed to let anyone else touch her there. She didn’t know what he was going to do to her but she knew this was not safe.

The walls were a muted green, cool metal walls that pressed against her face as Max turned her and ran his large hands up and down her body. Everything smelled of Clorox and urine and it made her want to vomit. Max had waited too many months, too long to get another kid under him. He wasn’t being gentle with the small girl, didn’t want to see her face. 

Max pressed his cock against the little girls ass, closing his eyes as he grabbed at her chest and pretended she was Davey. Pretended the warmth of her body came from him. When she started shaking Max grinned, feeling a rush of power as he struck fear into her. When he reached down to touch her again the fantasy was gone. She wasn’t Davey. But that could work.

With strained legs Max leveled himself with her, pressing his hand against her mouth as he pushed her labia open, pressing the tip of his cock against her. Gwen let out a little whine and wriggled a bit, trying to get away. When his teeth bit down harshly on Gwen’s shoulder she stopped, tensing up as she attempted to scream.

“You need to shut the fuck up!” Max growled against her skin, pressing up against her, the feeling causing a few tears to spring from her eyes. After a few gasps she whined lowly and nodded her head, hoping for this all to stop. Once she was quiet enough Max pressed two fingers into her mouth pressing them against her tongue and around her cheeks. “You’d better spit up a fucking storm or this is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

When he finally pushed into the young camper with a spit slicked dick he had to wrap an arm around her waist and press his other hand firmly against her mouth to muffle her scream. She was so tight and proved to have enough resistance to satiate some of the hunger Max grew through the colder months. The feeling of being ripped open made every muscle in Gwen’s body tense. The hand over her face made the few shallow breaths she could take a struggle. Max didn’t give her a chance to get used to the feeling of his cock in her smorgasbord, thrusting up into her recklessly. 

He kept his hold on her mouth, not caring that she was gasping between screams and convulsing a bit every time he slowed his pace to pull out and slam back in. After a while Gwen just cried because she couldn’t stop it, the feeling of the cold metal wall against her bare chest the only thing she could feel as the bottom half of her body went numb. Things didn’t feel real after a while, she knew her body was rocking, she knew that she was cold, she knew that she was crying, but… It didn’t feel real. Soon she was on the floor, body twitching as the slightly damp floor chilled her legs. 

Max looked down at the mess of a girl on the floor, tearing off a chunk of toilet paper to clean himself up. He cursed a bit and grabbed Gwen’s hair, yanking her head over to face him. 

“You made a fucking mess you little cunt, clean it up.” Gwen’s eyes were hazey, her body feeling heavy as her sight and motions seemed to lag. A strike to the cheek stirred her a bit and she looked up at Max dazed. She sat back, wincing and letting out a yelp when the swollen red skin between her legs touched the cool tile floor. Max rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, pressing his fingers into her mouth to open it. “If you fucking bite me I’m gonna bash your ugly little head into the toilet you fucking hear me?” All Gwen could do was nod and leave her mouth open. 

She felt… Tired. Her eyes kept closing as she tasted blood and something… odd. The smell coming from between Max’s legs made her feel a little sick but she didn’t have the energy to pull away, just tried to keep her eyes open so she wouldn’t get hurt. No one else went this far with her… No one else put anything but a finger in her before. She’d never wanted more for something to be a bad dream.

When the little girl shittily sucking his cock went limp Max groaned and pushed her away, not caring that the impact of her head on the ground might leave a mark. Kids fall all the time. He finished cleaning himself up in the sink, glad that none of the other kids were still around. When Nikki and Neil brought them all back from swimming camp Max’d just say that Gwen wasn’t feeling good so he helped her to her tent and decided to stay near by incase she got worse, being that he’d know what to do in a case like that. 

He didn’t want to bother cleaning her up but if she went home and her parents saw that some of her clothes had blood and dried cum on them they’d call the police. Max was itching for more but he wasn’t stupid. He wanted to keep this going as long as possible, for that he needed her alive and home in a month and a half. Two kids in two years would look suspicious. She was a lot easier to handle when she was asleep, no thrashing and crying to stop him from touching her. 

Once she was clean Max pulled her legs up, spreading them a bit so he could look her over and see the damage. She’d be sore but if Nikki thought she was sick she wouldn’t ask her to go out for the next day or two, plenty of time to get walking right. He couldn’t believe how small she was, how he fit. He’d seen vaginas before but none this small, none this bare. It felt good to touch and prod, spitting onto her to finger her a bit, feeling around inside of her. Despite the small amounts of blood coming from a few small tears around her entrance she seemed fine.

When Gwen woke up she tried to move away from Max, yelping as she felt a sharp pain come from… everywhere. Mostly between her legs and.. Inside. She was in her bed, re dressed in her clothes from earlier. As her heart pounded fast Max came up to her, his face getting so close she shrunk back. That was such a turn on, seeing the tears well in her eyes as she cowered bellow him.

“You weren’t feeling good, you bumped your head and I helped you to your bed. You don’t think you’re up to activities right now. Understand.” Gwen shook a bit, looking around. Max grabbed her jaw and got closer until their noses were touching. “Don’t fucking think about telling anyone you little whore. What would your family think if they found out you had sex before marriage. That’s a sin. Wonder if they’ll even want you knowing how you opened your legs for a stranger.”

Everything felt hot and Gwen kept crying. A girl down the rode got pregnant a few months ago, they talked about it at church. About how she wasn’t married and she wasn’t allowed home until the baby was born and given to a good Catholic family. That was… That was sex. God doesn’t like girls who have sex. Max smirked and kissed her, reaching a free hand down to grab between her legs.

“You were begging for this ya know. Such a little whore. Wonder if your daddy will throw you to the dogs. You don’t want to be puppy chow now do you ya little cunt?” Her entire body shook as she whimpered and curled into herself. She didn’t want to be in trouble. She didn’t want to be kicked out. “If you don’t tell anyone what happened then I won’t. Can you handle that?” She felt sick to her stomach, everything felt wrong but… She loves her parents, even if they’re getting divorced. Even if they don’t have time for her right now. “Answer me whore.”

Gwen looked up and nodded, lip quivering as face flushed. “I won’t say anything… P-please… I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“I don’t know if I believe you. Swear on God you won’t tell anyone.” gwen felt uncomfortable. She wasn’t supposed to swear on God's name. But she wasn’t supposed to have sex either.

“I-I swear… to God, I won’t tell anyone.” Max stroked her hair and smiled at the girl.

“If you try and tell anyone then not only will I have to tell your parents you aren’t pure and you’ll have to answer to God for swearing on him. You understand that right.” Gwen nodded. It was pretty clear she came from a religious home, what with her prayers before and after meals and the bible she had next to her pillow. It was the easiest way to keep her quiet. At least for a few years, and then who would believe her. No one waits that long to say they were raped.

Every time Max could get his hands on Gwen he did, and every time she said nothing. Swearing to God that she wouldn’t say a word as she pulled up her pants and wiped her tears. There was only two more weeks of camp, two more weeks and Gwen could go home and forget about this summer, hope that God would forgive her. Even in the heat she wore a jacket, covering the bruising she’s gotten from Max. He’d punch and hit her while he fucked her this last week, the brutality of his actions escalating. Last night she begged, just wanted some time to herself, maybe play with other kids. 

Max pulled a strip of yellow fabric from under his pillow and shoved it in the girl's face, letting her eyes dance across it and widen at the sight of dried blood. 

“You get it now, you don’t get a night off.” Then he was rougher, leaving the fabric lying to the right of her head. Max knew he had to be careful with Gwen. She was good at keeping her mouth shut and he didn’t want to risk anything. Still his urges were getting stronger. He needed more than a fuck to satisfy himself. He brought out a knife, saying that it was so cute when she was scared. For a moment she thought he was going to slit her throat, feeling the chilled blade pressed against her neck to find that it was the back. He laughed as she cried, saying she was sorry she’d even asked.

Nikki and Neil suspected that Max had done something to Davey, but he was a childhood friend, they couldn’t really believe he’d actually do something to a kid. When the police were called they couldn’t find anything that suggested foul play. They didn’t find Davey but they also didn’t find a body. Gwen was already such a quiet child, they didn’t think anything of her getting quieter. Didn’t think anything of her wanting to stay back. Didn’t question leaving Max behind with her, after all he wasn’t much help on activities.

Max brought out a camera, holding it with care as he instructed Gwen to take off her clothes. She looked dead, eyes red and skin pale. When she cried it made her look so… sexy. The videos Max was to make were going to keep him for the rest of the year. At least until he got more confident in his abilities to start taking kids during the off season. The girl swayed her nonexistent hips when instructed, turning and bending and laying down on command. His first video was all about her body. Mapping it out, touching anything worth being touched. The second was of her reactions, reactions to being fingered, to being slapped, how well she knew to open her mouth when his fingers got close. In that video he set the camera down, sitting on the bed to have her drape her body across his lap. 

He showed more of her ass and pussy in this one, opening her and pulling her. She reacted badly to something, screamed out a bit in pain. For that he spanked her, hard and without mercy until the camera died. What started with his hand ended with a wooden hair brush he’d received from Nikki as a stocking stuffer one christmas, was supposed to help with his curly hair. Gwen screamed her head off into the mattress below her, legs flailing as small welts formed from the corners of the brush. When he was done there was a prominent erection pressing against her side and Gwen knew she’d have to deal with it.

Laid back over the edge of the bed Gwen stared at the upside down door, wishing she could run to it. But this was her punishment. She wasn’t pure, she didn’t deserve to run away from this. Still… She wanted to. Jesus was supposed to love her, was supposed to protect her. But he hadn’t saved her yet. She fought back sometimes, tried to help herself so that he would help her. But still nothing. Just an unbelievably big cock shoving it’s way into her, making her feel like she was going to break. Every time they had sex she hurt, feeling a sore spot inside of her get jolts of pain. This was part of her punishment. The devil was going to be worse to her later on, might as well get used to it all now.

When the door to Max’s cabin was opened Gwen felt sick and happy at the same time. She didn’t want anyone else to know she was dirty but she didn’t want to hurt anymore. All of her feelings were so conflicted. A floof of blond hair poken in, it was another camper named Daniel. He was an odd kid, always going on about how his family joined a new church and everyone else should keep in touch and talk to their parents about joining too. He looked so much like Davey that Max had considered him, but he was too vibrant to talkative. It wouldn’t be worth it.

Daniel looked at Gwen, eyes flicking around her body before looking to Max. It was the middle of the night, no one was supposed to be up or around. He’d left his door unlocked to feel some exhilaration but now he was trying to figure out in his head what he’d need to do to cover this up.

“Is she being punished?” Daniel asked, his head tilted slightly. Max didn’t know what to say. What kind of question is that for a 10 year old to have. “Elder Thomas punishes sissy sometimes. Was Gwen bad?” Max drew a blank for a moment while Gwen started to cry. Daniel looked so uninterested in her, only caring what Max had to say about himself.

“Yeah. She was bad. I’m glad you understand kid. But you know not to talk about punishment around others.” Max was grasping at straws, hoping that this would be enough to silence the boy. It was a stroke of luck that he didn’t seem to care. Gwen looked to the boy, with pleading eyes. This hurt. It always hurt. Why couldn’t anyone understand that. 

Daniel nodded and looked down a little upset with himself. He then looked to Gwen, catching her eye as he glared. “Stop crying, you should be glad to accept a punishment.” Gwen hiccuped a bit and turned away, Max smiling as he started to thrust into her again. Daniel turned to leave but Max had a better idea. Gwen seemed to get so flustered at someone else watching her.

“You want to stick around for this kid? There’ll probably be a day when you have to do this too. I don’t mind.”


	2. No One Cared

Daniel’s eyes lit up and he walked over to the bed, looking Gwen over as Max picked up his pace. Gwen covered her face with her hands, arms pressing together to cover some of her chest. Being so exposed was making everything worse. Daniel frowned a bit and looked to Max. He noticed and motioned his head towards her, giving permission.

Gwen screamed a bit when Daniel grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away, making Max have to swing a hand down to silence her, covering her mouth and nose in the process. As she panicked and thrashed Daniel watched her, holding her arms down on either side of her head. Max groaned a bit and thrusted hard into her, leaning forward before using his free hand to punch her stomach.

“Shut up you fucking cunt. If he wants to touch you he can touch you, if he wants to hit you he can hit you, because I fucking say so.” She just wanted to breathe. Wanted this to end. After a moment Max removed his hand and she took a few gasping breaths. Daniel was so excited to be watching this, to feel like one of the big kids. Girls usually learn their place by age 12 but he’d have another 9 years until he could officially punish. Getting to see one first hand was an honor. Getting permission to help was… So cool!

Max ran his hands up and down her stomach as he picked up his pace again. Getting interrupted so many times was starting to piss him off. He pulled all the way out and smacked between the girls legs, thrusting back in as her little scream trailed off. Daniel watched everything Max did, taking all of the mental notes he could. Gwen shut her eyes and hoped for the best, trying to ignore their low conversation. This was it… She deserves this. All of it. No one will help her. Her body being moved and what sounded like ‘give it a try’ caused her to open her eyes just before Daniel grabbed her face and Max took over holding down her arms.

Daniel was so excited to participate. He’d thought about it from time to time. Girls didn’t really peak his interest completely yet but he was still excited to see what the big deal about punishment was. Gwen screwed up her face and clenched her jaw when Daniel moved his small fingers to open it. Max yelled for her to open her mouth and behave or he’d have to take her outside and tie her to the flag pole so everyone else would hate her as much as he did. After a little protest she opened her mouth and tried to block out what was happening. Imagining she was home, watching cartoons, spending time with her dad, playing with her mom.

Daniel fucked her face sloppily, his smaller dick fitting all the way in the little girls mouth. Max thought it was pretty hot, wishing that his camera hadn’t died so he could record it. He came soon after Daniel started face fucking Gwen, spilling it all over her stomach. After a moment of post orgasm bliss Max walked over to Daniel, standing behind him to hold Gwen’s head and press against the boy, guiding him. 

“This is how you wanna do it, see how her neck is bent, that works best for this position.” He reached down and held Daniels hip, steadying his movements and getting a thrill as his still leaking cock rubbed against the boys back. Daniel got a shock of arousal and didn’t last much longer. He could feel himself twitching and… pulsing? But nothing really came out. Still it was amazing. Serving a punishment was the best, it made him feel a little sad that he’d have to wait so long once he got home. Max patted his head and gave him praise as Gwen turned to her side, curling up a bit as she cried.

That was the first time Max shared her. But it wouldn’t be the last. Max made a big deal about allowing Daniel to punish her, recording it and guiding him as needed. That didn’t mean he didn’t get to have her though, just that she needed to be prepared for two people most nights.

Six days… Six more days and she could go home. Six more nights of… Max. Today was botany camp and of course that ended with a kid, Jaimie maybe, eating a sprig of white baneberry. Neil was the first to see that something was wrong and urge Nikki to take him to the hospital. After they let the kids have a free day, Neil making some calls and filling out the paperwork for the accident. Gwen hid in her tent, curled up on her bed as she dreaded what would happen to her when the sun went down. 

Max didn’t some for her when the other campers went to their tents. She was confused for a bit and wondered… Wondered if that meant he was done. If she was free. She fell asleep facing the door to her tent, ears trained on hearing any sound just in case. It felt like cold water was poured over her when she heard a zipper. Max ducked his head in, a devilish smirk adorning his face as he whispered for Gwen to come with him. Legs feeling like sand bags Gwen made her way over to the older man, flinching as he rested a hand on her shoulder and started guiding her towards the woods. 

As she looked around and shook Max smiled, enjoying the confused anguish on her face. His backpack weighed heavily on his shoulder as he pushed Gwen forward towards a fallen log off the main trail. It felt like they’d been walking for hours, the moon hanging high in the sky, illuminating the trees with its cool light. Everything was cold and Gwen could feel her teeth chatter, tiny body shaking as her eyes concentrated on her feet. The sound of whining caused her eyes to lift, looking for the source of the sound. In the distance she could see a small shack, walls of chain link fence protruding from the side that held three large dogs, two medium sized black dogs and a larger fluffy grey dog.

When she got inside the walls were lined with shelves that had an assortment of jars and boxes all labeled in an odd language. Everything smelled musty and like dog food. There were a few lamps scattered across the room to give everything a bright yellow glow and a worn out twin mattress in the center of the room. Max took his time setting up his camera, adjusting the lamps as needed while Gwen stood in the center of the makeshift bed. When he deemed the room ready he walked outside, instructing Gwen to take off her clothes and lay down.

The fabric under her felt hard and scratchy, part of the mattress burned from cigarette buds and hardened by unknown chemicals. There was a strong gust of wind that felt like it shook the walls of the shack and set in the fear of what was going to happen tonight. When Max returned there was the patter of paws on the floors and the dogs from outside where all over Gwen, licking her face and rubbing their large bodies against her begging for attention. She involuntarily smiled, petting one of the black dogs as the others whined and scrambled for attention.

Max was silent as he set up the camera on a small shelf by the door. He pulled two bundles of rope from his bag and a collar, and boy was he was excited to use it. He whistled and the dogs reluctantly left the girl and sat by his legs, panting and looking up expectantly. He clipped a leash to the black dogs collar that was attached to small rings by the door. 

“Luca, come.” He said lowly, walking over to the bed. Gwen fet a pit in her stomach as she moved to sit up. Max grabbed her by the hair and turned her violently, ignoring how loudly she screamed as he positioned her on her knees. He put the collar on her small neck, tightening it harshly as she choked and swallowed hard, attempting to get some sort of comfort.. “You better behave, you hear me? Tonight is special and if you fuck this up for me,” he pressed the button on his remote, laughing as she screamed and twitched. He didn’t leave it on her for long but it was more than enough to send a message.

Gwens collapsed forward, hands reaching up to try and pull the collar off, that earned her another long shock. Max glared at her and yelled for her to be good. Luca let out a whine and danced antsily in his spot as Max turned on the camera and grabbed Gwens hips, lifting them up to position her. When she felt a cold nose touch her skin she cried. It felt like she should be done crying by now, but the tears kept coming. 

“Good boy, c’mon, that it, get up there.” He reached down to help Luca out, guiding him in much the same way he guided Daniel. Everything felt cold and sick and Max kept giving nothing but praise to the large dog as his cock found its way inside of the girl. Once he was in that was it, Max stepped back to allow the camera to pick everything up and Luca thrust wildly into the girl. His cock was big, bigger than Daniels, almost as big as Max. Its shape made everything feel strange and his claws dug into the soft skin on her sides, scraping noises coming from his hind legs as he kept himself positioned. It felt as though the dog was quick to cum, getting stuck and humping at the girl as slick liquidy cum filled her. 

Luca was Max’s favorite, the best listener. Once the dog pulled out of the crying girl he pranced about happily, going over to Max to get some attention. After a moment he encourage the dog to go back, helping him up and in again. Gwen was a good height for this, Luca not having to strain too much. The second time he didn’t last long, slipping out and getting sloppy. At the disappointment Max gave Gwen a little shock, yelling for her to keep her hips up. When Luca finished a second time Max gave him a treat and clipped him next to the black dogs, bringing one of them over and helping him up just the same. 

This one was Gunner, his cock wasn’t as big, but he fucked faster and harder, poking more against the walls of her pussy as he panted and Max rubbed himself in the corner. A few times he gave Gwen a shock, just to hear that cute little scream and play it up more for the camera. Just like before he gave praise to Gunner, calling him a good boy and telling him to ‘get some’. After a minute of her being silent Max hunched over and slapped her in the face, telling her to be happy to serve the dogs. She wasn’t good for much else, he was doing her a favor by fucking her each night. 

When Gunner was done with her Max didn’t offer him a round two, worried about having enough battery life. Gunner and Luca both whined loudly as he left them by the door, taking his youngest pup Milo. Milo was skittish, not wanting to mount the girl as easily, even with the help. After a few failed attempts Max got livid, punching him in the ribs and grabbing the scruff of his neck, shaking him as he yelled. When he’d had enough of the dog he stood, leaving to take Luca and Gunner outside. They were good, they shouldn’t have to be scared of their master. 

When Max left the shack Gwen cried harder, pushing away Milo as he attempted to console her. She felt sick, dirtier than she could even begin to imagine. The sight of the dog made her terrified. When Max came back he kicked Milo, screaming about how he was ruining this shoot, about how he was worthless, more worthless than the fucking whore he’d brought for them. He turned off the camera and tied one his his ropes around Milo’s collar, looping it over a low beam above the bed. He pulled a knife from his side pocket and looked at Gwen, holding it up right.

“You’re gonna be good you fucking hear me? You’re gonna do as I say and I might be gentle with you from now on.” Gwen sat up a bit and nodded, an arm coming up to rub the tears from her face. Max tossed the knife to her and held the shock remote towards her, showing that he was turning up the levels. “This is gonna be five times worse than the last ones, if you try to get away or pull anything this’ll fucking kill you. Now stand up.” 

With wobbly legs she obeyed, holding the knife in her hand as she stood next to Max, staring at the terrified looking dog in front of them. Max pulled the rope and Milo was yanked up, attempting to yelp as he struggled as swung in the air, Gwen let out a little scream and tried to turn but Max yelled for her to look. “If you want to leave here alive you’re gonna slit his throat.” 

Gwen tensed and clenched the knife hard, looking at the struggling dog. “You don’t want to make him suffer right!” Max leaned over and started the camera again, pulling the dog further up in the process. When she didn’t move fast enough Max grabbed the hand holding the knife, guiding her to plunge the blade into the dog’s neck. The blood was thick and warm, not like what it looked like on tv. It was all over quick, but she couldn’t stop. Max grabbed her, rubbing a bloody hand against her, fingering her while he spoke. Told her all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. All the things they didn’t have time for. How at least she was a warm fuck, unlike his first boy. He was only warm for the first time. As he spoke he guided her, making her stab into the body in front of her over and over again.

After a while she was doing it herself, tears streaking down her face as Max crouched down and fucked up into her. When her arms were too tired to move she dropped the knife, sobbing up a storm with nowhere to go. Max laughed at her, telling her how stupid she was for crying, she did this after all, look it was your hand on the knife. As he fucked her he picked up the knife, moving closer to Milo’s body to start cutting at it. When he had a good line off skin cut he pulled, stripping the skin from his front leg. Gwen was again handed the knife and told to cut at the joint. As she did Max wiggled the limb, pulling it off.

When he pulled out Gwen wondered if he’d cum on her and she could go back to camp. When something wet and oblong pressed against her she started screaming.

Max grabbed her hips and made sure the camera could see everything. He pressed the limb into her fast, angling it to elicit more screams, this was probably the only time he was OK with her sounds. Watching it was enough to get him close, pushing his thought process over the edge as he moved Gwen once more to fuck her alongside the chunk of meat and bone.

This was one of the few nights he’d take Gwen to the showers, spraying down the quivering girl as he berated her, telling her how what she did was so illegal, if anyone knew what she’d done she’d go to jail and her family really would never talk to her again. That night Gwen laid flat in her cot, reaching down to feel herself. Why was she so bad. Why did she ask for all of this. Was this… Her ‘pussy’ really that bad. Everyone touched her. Everyone used her. Everyone hurt her. What was so wrong with this thing that it made her commit so many sins and crimes.

One day before the end of camp. Max hadn’t touched her. Ignored her most of the time or commented that she was worthless the other times. Everything was so confusing. She was still terrified of him… Any male really. But still. She had no one, no one to spend time with. No one to talk to. At least Max was giving her the time of day when he had sex with her. At least he wasn’t as disgusted by her as everyone else was. Anytime she was around the other campers she felt like they knew. They knew what she was and they all hated her. If they wanted to play it was to pick on her. If Nikki tried to talk with her it was because she was going to rub it in her face that she was a whore. At least Max would touch her… Would make her feel something, even if that something was pain.

The end of camp bonfire was a happy event for everyone else, s’mores and songs and messily playing the guitar. Once bedtime came around Max did pay attention to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him into the woods again. Despite the fear she… Was happy. Happy someone was paying attention to her. Happy that she could still be good for something, even if that something was scary. He didn’t take her back to the shack and for that she was grateful. By the time they stopped walking they were in a small clearing, some trash tossed around here and there, a shovel leaned against a tree with some crushed beer cans piled up around its trunk. Gwen looked up at Max, eyes questioning as she was walked over to a patch of dirt that was… looser? No sign of grass at all.

Max handed her the shovel and told her to dig. “Are… Are y-you gonna…” Gwen couldn’t finish her question, couldn’t bring herself to actually think about that. Max just smiled and told her to dig. She didn’t really know what she was doing, trying her best while periodically looking back at Max to see when she’d be done. By the time she reached a blue tarp she was shaking with exhaustion and crying up a storm. Max took the shovel from her, scooping up more dirk before lifting up the tarp tube to more easily access.

When she saw what was in the tarp Gwen threw up, gasping and crying as she scrambled to climb out of the shallow hole she’d dug. Bones hugged by torn tight… skin. At least it used to be skin. The body was terrifying, dry and tight and almost a dirt brown color. It was also small. Max barked out his laugher and grabbed Gwen’s arm, pulling her back to took at his prized possession. 

“Look at him, beautiful isn’t he? He was such a fucking crybaby. Looks like I fixed that pretty quick huh?” Gwen fought as best she could, screaming and pulling away as best she could. For once Max didn’t care about her defyance, just kept looking at the body like it was the most magnificent treasure in the world. “He was a much better fuck when he was dead though. Fuck if he was cold though, not like you.” After that sentiment Gwen was thrown to the ground, screeching as she collided with the body and was held down. “Aww what’s wrong? Don’t like Davey, I’m sure he’d have liked you, little bitch.”

Her shirt was pulled up, stuffed into her mouth to keep her quiet. Max played with his knife, trying to recreate that night with Davey without actually damaging the girl. As it was he was lucky her hair covered the small marks from the collar on the side of her neck. When he got to her pants he tore them down without much care, if they got torn it could be chalked up to play. The chill of the blade against her thigh spurred tears as Max talked about fucking her with the knife, making sure that everyone would know that she was easy, so easy.

As he fucked her that night he touched Davey. Unaffected by the fact that he’s been dead for a year. When he was finished with her body he dragged her out of the hole, throwing her towards a nearby tree as he went to grab the rope he’d set down by the grave. Pantsless, Gwen was tied, a perfect view of the grave in front of her. Her begging was ignored as Max walked back to camp, saying that she needed a night to remember what happens if you tell. That night Gwen didn’t sleep, just cried and stared at the boy, Davey. What had he looked like. How long had he lasted. Did his parents miss him. Did God hate him as much as he probably hated her. It felt like there were eyes on her, like someone was touching her when no one was there. Maybe it was her mind. Maybe it was the devil’s servants, come to examine her and be sure she was a sinner. Maybe it was Davey, trying to console her.

The sun was barely shining through the trees when Max came back to untie her, handing her new clothes and some baby wipes to clean herself up. When they got back to camp breakfast was left alone, no one noticed that she’d been gone all night. No one cared that there was a little boy buried in the woods past the counselor cabins. Nikki and Neil only said goodbye because they had to. At least at home… At home maybe mom and dad wouldn’t know.

On the bus no one sat with her. At home her parents were too busy to eat dinner with her. At church the girl from down the road came home, God took the baby from her so it wouldn’t be born a sinners bastard. 

No one cared.

2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.


End file.
